


Tinder's Finest

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Eddie and Buck meet on Tinder. Buck wants more, but does Eddie? Eventually Buck wants to date someone else. Can our boys get their stuff together?
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Buck had no clue why he let Maddie talk him into joining Tinder. He had been a member of Grindr for some time but he hadn’t had much luck. Buck thought it would be easier to find a guy then a woman, but boy was he wrong. He had been on a few dates with women, but they all seemed pretty much the same. They were just interested in sex. Buck obviously wanted sex, but he mainly wanted someone to be interested in him; genuinely interested.

He signed up for the app and immediately began swiping. Buck came across a very handsome, very shirtless man. His name was Eddie and it seemed he had just moved to LA. Eddie had an eight year old, who from what Buck could tell was the cutest thing ever. Buck figured if this guy was on here he would definitely want something serious. However, as Buck scrolled down he saw ‘ **not looking for anything serious** ’. Buck was highly disappointed, but he decided to swipe right anyway. Who could tell what the future held right? Maybe this Eddie guy would like him. He decided it was worth a shot. Worse case scenario they could just be friends.

After work that day he realized he received a message from Eddie. Buck smiled for the first time that day. He had a hard day and both Hen and Chim were teasing him about not having anyone to go home to. Bobby told them to lighten up. Buck was feeling kind of lonely so it worked out that Eddie had messaged him. 

_E: So what brings you to Tinder?_

_B: Kinda looking for love. Wouldn’t mind friends…or something else. Just seeing what’s out there. U?_

_E:_ 😅 _Honestly not looking for anything serious right now. If you want to be friends we can and maybe we can hook up. You are kinda hot…_ 😉

_B: You’re kinda cute too. Maybe we can meet up._

_E: Sure. Not at my place though. I’ll give you my number. Text me your address._

Buck sighed. He had a feeling this was a bad idea, but he gave Eddie his address anyway. Later that night he got the door and Eddie smiled leaning against the door frame. Eddie was even better looking in person. Buck grinned. 

“You gonna let me in? Or do you want me to strip right here?” Eddie chuckled raising and eyebrow. 

“Come in.” Buck said moving out of the way to let him inside. 

The moment Buck turned around it was like Eddie attacked him. He kissed him hard and that made Buck moan. Buck grabbed his shirt and threw it over Eddie’s head. Eddie removed himself from Buck only to kick his shoes off. Once that was over he reconnected his lips to Buck’s neck. He slipped his hands under Buck’s shirt and whispered ‘Off’ in his ear. With Eddie’s help Buck removed it and threw it on the kitchen floor. Buck pushed Eddie up against the counter, which left Eddie winded. 

Eddie laughed and continued to kiss Buck. After a little while longer Eddie jumped off the counter and pulled Buck’s pants down. He looked at Eddie as he began to get down on his knees. Buck groaned, he was in big trouble. He felt like he could really get used to Eddie. He felt like he could really like him, but he knew that wasn’t an option. 

That night was amazing, but Buck woke up the next morning alone. Throughout the day he hadn’t received any texts from Eddie which left him so frustrated that he yelled at Chimney. Of course he later apologized but he was mad at Eddie. Later Hen finally approached him because was really worried. 

“I was so stupid…” he started, “How did I just hook up with a guy from Tinder? And then I really expected him to call…”

Hen watched Buck groan, “Buckaroo do we really need to go over the how? Or do you want my honest opinion?”

Buck looked at her begrudgingly, “I know how it happened. But give me your opinion anyway.” 

“Stay off Tinder!” Hen cried. 

“Wait, that’s your advice?” 

“Buck, look you are not the hit it and quit it type. Trust me. I’ve been with that type.” Hen frowned, “Tinder may not be the best option. Try other sites like OKcupid or eharmony.” 

“Maybe you’re right.” Buck sighed. 

He was going to forget about Eddie and join a different dating site, that was until they got their last call of the day. The final call was to none other than Eddie’s house. Buck frowned when he saw Eddie coming out of the residence. Bobby of course took control of the situation. Apparently Eddie’s son Christopher was having trouble breathing. Bobby asked Buck to check him out while he called the hospital to let them know that they would be there in ten. 

Eddie looked at Buck and cocked his head to the side. It was like he couldn’t place him. Why was he even surprised at that? Of course a guy like Eddie wouldn’t remember him. He tried to ignore the sting and pay as much attention to Chris as he could. 

“Okay buddy, are you alright now?” 

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine.”

“That’s good you’re doing real good. Can you give me a few deep breaths?” Buck smiled. 

“Okay…” 

Chris did as he was told and Buck praised him once more. He high-fived him and then the team was taking him out. Buck was packing up the last of his stuff when it finally clicked for Eddie who he was. Before he got to the door Eddie spoke up. 

“You’re a firefighter!” 

“Uh…yeah.” 

“Wow…that’s kinda hot.” Eddie laughed. 

“Right. Well your son is gonna be fine.” Buck stated before walking out. 

Eddie sighed watching him leave. He wasn’t sure why Buck was upset, he had been up front with him from the beginning. Buck sat in the ambulance with Hen and she could sense something was up, so she broke the silence first. 

“Want some lunch, Buckaroo?” 

“Sure, Hen.” 

Hen figured it was a good time for them to talk. She knew something was bothering him, but he was pretty quiet on the drive. Buck’s phone dinged and he looked down and groaned. 

The message was from Eddie. He didn’t really want to open it, but he knew that he would have to eventually. Buck decided to answer it later. On his way home he got another message from Eddie. 

_E: Are you mad?_

_E: Christopher is okay. Thanks to you guys. Tell everyone thank you. I really owe you guys._

_E: Let’s get together later. Your place @ 9?_

Buck did not want him coming over. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t want to at his place either. Once he got home he threw his keys on the counter and opened his phone. 

_B: Not in the mood today. Hard day._

_B: Glad Christopher is okay. No need to thank us._


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Buck received a call from Eddie. He let it go to voicemail. Buck took Hen’s advice and joined Okcupid. He met a guy named Tony and they had been chatting on the app for a few weeks. Tony was getting antsy and he wanted to meet Buck. They decided to meet up the next week on Buck’s day off. He was looking forward to it, but Eddie seemed to be relentless. 

_E: Let’s fuck…_

_E: Buck?_

_E: Please just call me. Or text back._

_E: Buck?_

_E: Damn Buck I was honest from the beginning. Why can’t we have fun?_

Buck ignored all the messages, but he eventually had to turn his phone off because even Bobby was giving him strange looks. Buck thought that would be the end of it, until Eddie showed up at the firehouse with Chris. 

“Hi Buck!”

“Uh, hey Christopher.” Buck smiled, “How are you feeling?” 

“Great, thanks to you!”

“Well, I didn’t do it alone. Do you wanna say hi to the team?” Buck smiled. 

“Yeah!”

Buck motioned Chris over towards Hen. While Buck looked at Eddie accusingly. Eddie smiled, but threw his hands up immediately. 

“I come in peace. Besides he wanted to see you. Not me.” Eddie sighed, “I was fine where we left it.”

“Were you?” Buck rolled his eyes. 

“Look, I was honest with you. Thought we could be friends.” 

“Friends?” Buck laughed, “Sorry, but I don’t let friends suck me off.” 

“Friends with benefits then?” Eddie smiled. 

Buck just shook his head, “Look, if you want to fuck come back here tonight. I have to close everything up. I’ll text you the time.”

“Why did you change your mind?” 

“I’m talking to a guy anyway. Might as well have a little fun in the mean time. We are meeting up next week. I guess I could use a friend with benefits.” 

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service.” Eddie laughed and walked towards Hen and Chris. 

A little while later they both left. Buck text Eddie as promised. About twenty minutes before Eddie showed up he sent Buck a text. Buck was finishing up sending people home when he looked at his phone. 

_E: I’ve always wanted to have sex on a fire truck…_

Buck laughed at the text. Bobby was at home and he was due to come back in a few hours, that was when the night crew rolled in. Normally the fire house was never empty but they were doing some remodeling so one of the other houses was picking up the slack. Buck decided to change out of his uniform for Eddie’s arrival. 

_E: I’m here._

Buck ran to open the door and immediately Eddie was kissing him. 

“Let’s get on the truck. I think there is room for both of us up there.” Eddie laughed.

Buck rolled his eyes but followed Eddie up there. It looked like he was in for another wild night. Once it ended Eddie stayed by the exit staring at Buck. 

“What? Something on my face?” Buck asked. 

“No…uh. Do you wanna maybe grab something to eat?” 

“It’s kinda late…” 

Eddie smiled, “Yeah. Sorry, you probably have an early morning.” 

Eddie was about to leave, but Buck broke the silence, “Let’s get something quick.” 

They ended up in a diner and ordering milkshakes. Eddie was laughing at something Buck said. He actually found his relatively funny. 

“So tell me about this guy you met?” Eddie asked curiously. 

“Tony, 29, in accounting.” Buck sighed. 

“Sounds boring. Bet Tony can’t give you what I do.” 

Buck rolled his eyes. Eddie seemed to be getting tired because he let out a yawn. He leaned his head on his hand while listening to Buck continue on about Tony. 

“We should call it a night. You look tired.” Buck frowned, “I have an early day too.”

Buck thought that was going to be the end of it, but Eddie text him almost everyday after that. Buck was happy, it seemed like they were becoming friends. A few days later he was going to meet Tony, but he was getting nervous. He asked Eddie if he could stop by to talk. 

“Hey…so, Chris is at my abuela’s in case you wanted to mess around.” Eddie smiled. 

“Oh, uh…I kinda just wanted to talk if that’s okay.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’m getting nervous about Tony. What if he doesn’t like me?” 

“The man is in accounting Buck. And besides what are you 26? As far as I’m concerned you’re a catch compared to him.” 

“Am I though?” 

“Don’t be stupid, Buck. You are great. Stop worrying. Besides if Tony doesn’t like you he can keep moving. You will find someone who deserves you.” 

“Thanks, Eddie.”

“Speaking of what you deserve, why don’t you let me give you a massage?” I’ve been practicing.” 

“Uh..sure. I guess I could use one.”

Eddie smiled at him beginning to take his shirt off. He actually told Buck to move to the bedroom because he would be more comfortable. Buck sighed a little while later. Eddie had magic fingers. He felt so much more relaxed. That night they made love. It’s just too bad Eddie wasn’t looking for love. He wasn’t ready to admit that he liked Buck. 

The truth was ever since that day Buck ignored him, Eddie was feeling like he needed to see him. He was happy when they made up. Things were going great they had little booty calls and sometimes hung out at the diner. Making love to Buck that night really scared Eddie. He wasn’t sure if he could love someone again after his wife. He never thought he could, but here he was. Buck deserved the world. Eddie realized Buck was such a great person and the world needed way more people like Buck. As far as Eddie was concerned there was another problem, other than him just being nervous. The other issue was this Tony guy. Buck wanted to meet him though and Eddie was not about to ruin that. That’s why when Buck woke up the next morning Eddie’s side of the bed was empty. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day that Buck was supposed to meet Tony. Eddie was on edge. He spoke to Buck that morning, but he was hoping that Buck wouldn’t go through with his date. He text Buck to see how it was going. 

_E: Everything okay?_

_B: Yeah. Heading to the table now._

_E: I’m here if you need me. You’re not the only one who can pull off a rescue._ 😉

_B: Thanks babe._

Eddie sighed. Buck was sweet. He deserved this. Or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. He knew he couldn’t interfere. 

Buck smiled at Tony as he sipped his wine. Tony seemed like a really good guy, but Buck was missing Eddie. He knew he shouldn’t. Eddie didn’t miss him. They were just friends. Nothing was going to come of that relationship, but he found himself depending on Eddie more with every passing day. 

“You seem to be thinking. Penny for your thoughts?” Tony tried. 

“I-I…I’m sorry. This has been great really, but I need to go.” Buck sighed. 

“Okay, uh maybe we can hang out some other time.”

“Yeah, maybe. I’m just not up for a date right now. I’m sorry.” 

Buck parted ways with Tony and immediately got into his car. He ended up at Eddie’s house. Eddie was surprised to find him there. 

“I thought you were on a date.” 

Buck just rolled his eyes, but he took a step closer. 

“Hi.” Buck smiled. 

“Hi..” Eddie whispered breathlessly. 

Buck moved forward and kissed him. He wanted Eddie desperately. He just wanted to feel again. He knew that this could never be a reality, but Eddie meant a lot to him. Even if Eddie never wanted a relationship at least they could do this. He pushed Eddie against the wall and he moaned loudly. Eddie laughed as Buck moved to kiss his neck. 

“Slow down…” Eddie chuckled, “No need to rush.” 

“I want you.” Buck replied. 

Eddie smiled and began kissing his again passionately. They moved to the bedroom and Eddie decided in that moment that he would take care of Buck all night. Eddie was starting to accept the fact that he loved Buck. 

The next morning Buck expected to wake up alone, but when he turned over that morning Eddie was cuddled under the blanket. Buck grabbed his waist and began kissing his shoulder. 

“Mmm…five more minutes babe.” 

“Maybe we could go for round two…” Buck grinned kissing him again. 

Eddie turned towards him, “We should actually talk.”

Buck looked at him and rubbed his forehead, “Sure. If you want me to leave I can.” 

Buck got out of bed and frantically started gathering his clothes. He didn’t realize he was crying until he started putting on his pants. Eddie got up and grabbed his hand. Buck looked at him and immediately wiped the tears away. 

“I don’t want you to leave Buck. I want you here. I missed you.” Eddie sighed. 

“You did?” 

“Yes. Buck…I’m in love with you.” Eddie frowned sitting down on the bed. 

“You are?” Buck asked stunned. 

“Yeah, I just - I didn’t go into this looking for someone.” Eddie said softly, “It just sorta happened.”

“I love you too.” Buck smiled giving him a little kiss, “I think I have since you messaged me.” 

Eddie laughed and pulled him into the bed. He straddled him and kissed Buck’s neck. Buck giggled, but pulled him closer. 

“I really love you.” Buck smiled. 

**Epilogue**

Eddie walked into the station looking for Buck. He found him in the locker room. He went behind him and massaged his shoulders. Buck sighed perfectly content. 

“Hey babe.” Buck smiled, “Did you drop Chris off at school?” 

“Yeah. He was upset. He wanted to see you this morning.” 

“Aw, I know. I missed him so much this morning but I needed to come in early.” 

Before they could finish their conversation the alarm went off and Buck made his way to the truck. Eddie watched him and smiled to himself. It had been a whole year that they had met on Tinder. Eddie was very happy with the way their relationship was going. He was so deep in thought that Bobby had to yell to get his attention.

“Diaz! You coming?” 

“Yeah Cap. Sorry…just thinking.” Eddie laughed.

He looked over at Buck when he got in and winked. Buck cocked his head to the side but smiled at his boyfriend. They couldn’t be happier. Buck was with him everyday and he really enjoyed how much Chris took a liking to Buck. Sometimes fate brings people into your life for a reason. Buck was the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn’t regret a single moment. 


End file.
